


Naked Noises

by eeery



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M, Romance, Smut, look im bad at tagging, might add more later on folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeery/pseuds/eeery
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is a young hitman who works for the Seiwa clan, a notorious yakuza group. One day, he gets a highly confidential task assigned by his boss, something only he can accomplish. He needs to assassinate Uzumaki Naruto, the only heir of Uzumaki Corporations, a multi-billionaire company owned by his father. The two slowly, but surely, become involved with each other while Sasuke’s passion conceals a dark secret unbeknownst to Naruto himself. Although Sasuke had decided to faithfully complete his duty, he finds there’s something about the yellow-blonde haired guy he just can’t seem to resist.





	Naked Noises

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm kind of feeling nervous bcs this is the first time in a LONG, long time that I've written something. As you can see, I haven't updated in a while (life just hit me), so I'm sorry! You know my dramatic ass loves tragic love stories, especially when it's abt her favorite boys. 
> 
> As always, a BIG thank you & please enjoy! 
> 
> \- your local dumbass

Disgust, curiosity, fear, perhaps even euphoria… They are natural feelings that rush through people’s minds when they get confronted by Death — the bittersweet feeling of confronting your imminent mortality. It’s a fearful thing to have the ability to look upon the face of death itself. You see, that wasn’t the case with Uchiha Sasuke.

He didn’t feel any of those emotions, not even one slight bit. Sasuke realized he didn’t feel any strong emotions at a very early stage in his life, and that it has become a vicious cycle. Feelings weren’t permanent nor consistent and just existed to fill the empty voids in people’s hearts. For a long time he had tried to wait for his epiphany, but it just seemed like toxins were collecting in his body to the point it was overflowing through the cracks.

Sasuke looked at two jet black eyes, swirling pools of darkness — and in their depths, he saw himself. His eyes? No, unfamiliar eyes that didn’t belong to him. He felt cold steel against his palm and wrapped his hand around the grip once more.

The gun clicked and he produced a muffled groan, knowing the gun was empty. He looked up from the limp, dead body in front of him and stared at the other dead bodies, soon to be burned. Nine low-ranked underlings from the Matsukawa group sent on an assassinating mission.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket when he got a call — it was Ikuro. “It’s handled, Boss.”

Sasuke heard him laugh softly at the end of the line. "Two minutes and forty-five seconds, a new record, huh? Listen, I need to talk about something, so come to the headquarters.”

“Understood.”

Ikuro had rarely sounded serious about anything, so why this time? He was a man who never cut straight to the chase and someone who could laugh at his jokes with so much evident enjoyment, that it was almost pathetic.

The ride to the headquarters was the same as usual, passing the same old streets. The streets were deserted and lamplight gleamed yellow on one side of the road. Yet again, Sasuke thought seeing ordinary people doing ordinary things would make him feel… something. He found himself craving normality, just a tiny glimpse of it. He couldn’t tell whether the scenery looked different because it was dark outside, but it didn’t.

Shinseikan Enterprises. It was a rather plain and dumb pseudonym for a company where the yakuza resided, nevertheless people bought it. The whole building reeked of sweat, ball sacks, and too much testosterone. To this day, Sasuke couldn’t get used to the smell at all.

“Yo, Sasuke, already back?” Suigetsu grinned, flashing his pointy teeth. “Heard you broke your record from last time.”

Sasuke merely nodded and made his way to Ikuro’s office. He’d never really liked Suigetsu, or he just didn’t care about him. For some odd reason, Suigetsu considered them rivals while he knew that Sasuke was the stronger one out of the two. He was a complete idiot, but tolerable enough for Sasuke not to beat him up.

The framed photographs of all the previous leaders of the Seiwa group were hanging on the wall, watching him, as he knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

Ikuro was on the phone facing the window behind his desk with his back towards him. As Sasuke looked at the big mirror taking almost half of the wall. Ikuro liked light, views and the big window and the mirror gave the small office a much-needed sense of space. His hair was spiky as always, but messier this time. Blood marked the cuff of his white dress shirt and he wiped his upper lip with the back of his hand.

“I’m glad you came,” he said while putting his phone in his pocket.

Sasuke shifted his gaze to his boss. “Is there something the matter?

From under his desk, he took an old bottle of whiskey and poured himself a drink. Then he poured Sasuke one, as well, and slid it across the desk. He lit up a cigarette and took a long drag.

“Drink up, kid. I normally don’t drink whiskey, but today is a special day,” Ikuro said seemingly amused.

He lowered his eyes to the glass and left it untouched. “Why?”

“Because,” Ikuro drummed his fingers on the edge of his desk, “I have a very important task for you to complete.”

“You say that about everything, Boss.”

Ikuro looked him straight in the eye. “It’s different this time, Sasuke. It’s something you can only do like it’s tailor-made.”

He opened the top drawer of his desk and took a file. He opened it and looked through it until he found what he was looking for. Ikuro studied the page for a moment and said, "Have you ever heard of Uzumaki Corporations?"

"Yes," he answered, trying to figure out why he was asking this. "I've heard about them before."

"A billionaire family running a company worth a fortune," he said, leaning back in his chair. "Seems pretty innocent, right?"

Sasuke nodded. "It does."

Ikuro took a picture out of the same folder and slid it, face down, across the desk to him. He reached out and turned the photo over. Sasuke took one quick look at that picture and any question was immediately erased. He wanted Sasuke to erase this man.

"Namikaze Minato, head of Uzumaki Corporations," Ikuro began. "Heir to succeed his father, Namikaze Ranzou, whom later on, had an affair with my grandmother."

Sasuke glanced up at him, but Ikuro was only watching the photo.

"When the affair was leaked to the press, it was like a bomb who carried the power to tear everything apart. Steps were taken to try and quiet down the situation, but the press and social networks already had their finger on the trigger," he said. "That day, Uzumaki Corporations had the biggest loss in the stock market they had ever witnessed. It was all over the news."

Looking at the photo again, Sasuke listened carefully. "What happened to them?"

"He killed her."

Sasuke tried to read his expression, but it was carefully neutral.

"The Uzumaki's are a greedy family, only desiring more and more. For wealth is power, and power is what they desire to possess." Ikuro straightened his tie. "They have empty, rotten hearts, Sasuke. So we need to destroy the Uzumaki family, all of them." 

It was true. It was the first time Sasuke had ever seen Ikuro like that, but he knew better. His façade of acting vulnerable was music in Sasuke's ears. Ikuro was a man who has carefully crafted walls around him. People were like toys to him, submissive for his lies, manipulation, and destruction.

"Consider it done," he said, stood up, and walked towards the door.

"Hey, Sasuke."

He stopped in his tracks and looked back. "What?"

"Will you drop the formalities and just call me Ikuro again, like you used to?" Ikuro gave him a sheepish grin.

Sasuke scoffed lightly and closed the office door behind him, leaving his boss with a simple nod.

When Sasuke finally arrived home, he went straight to his basement. The musty smell of the room welcomed him, and he turned on the light. Inside, several cabinets with pegboards reached towards the ceiling. On one of the boards, several HK416, and MP15 assault rifles were attached.

Sasuke used his old, dusty basement because it was hard to store all of his equipment elsewhere. The light was behind him, and his shadow was long across the floor of the room. He reached for the metallic suitcase on the top shelf and clicked it open.

Eight M1911 guns sat assembled but unloaded inside. Wedged into the side of the suitcase were several extra Microtech knives and some boxes of ammo. The guns looked highly polished and clean, just the way Sasuke liked it. He took out a couple and laid them on the desk in front of him with the ammunition, along with a small radio transmitter the size of a button.

Sasuke glanced at the folder lying in front of him. He opened it, and inside were a dozen or so files neatly arranged, as expected from Ikuro. Each file contained written reports and copies of newspaper clippings. All of a sudden, a photograph slipped from beneath the large metal paper clip that bound the contents of the file.

The photo fell upside down on the floor. Sasuke picked it up and expected it to be an image of Namikaze Minato, but it wasn't. The picture was a near mirror image of Minato. The only difference was that he didn't have jaw-length bangs framing his face, but short, spiky hair in the same yellow-blonde color.

He kept on staring at the photo, and he couldn't keep his eyes away from the image. A young man smiling brightly up at the camera, a smile Sasuke had never seen before in his life. He read the report that belonged to the picture and saw the name of his new subject. Sasuke smirked and suddenly he felt an unexplainable feeling for the first time.

 _Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato's only son, and direct heir_.

" _Empty, rotten hearts_ , huh?" he whispered and carefully put down the picture. "Aren't we all just the same... _Ikuro_?"


End file.
